Rainbow Pyrite (MissFitt)
Rainbow Pyrite is a character created by MissFitt and a part of the MissVerse. She is a Gem with a touch of magic and an eye for mischief. She wanders the universe causing trouble, while occasionally helping, anyone who crosses her path. Appearance Rainbow Pyrite is a slender Gem with light gold skin and gold freckles. Her hair is magenta on the right side and dark cyan on the left with gold tips in messy pigtails. She has heterochromia iridium, in that her left eye is magenta and her right eye is dark cyan. Her gem is a cluster of tiny, colorful pyrite crystals located on the middle of her chest. She wears a short dark gold dress with long multicolored sleeves, the right one of which being predominately dark cyan and the left mainly magenta. Her tights have the left leg being dark cyan and the right magenta. She also wears dark gold boots. Personality Rainbow Pyrite is rather eccentric and lighthearted, treating most situations with great levity. Whenever she sees an opportunity to toy with or trick someone, she will go for it. However, she usually only does this for her own amusement or the amusement of others rather than out of malice or some grand plan. She puts up the front of a magician performing tricks. She typically has a childish demeanor, and due to spending most of her time alone, is often talking to some imaginary friend, which is different for each encounter. Deep down, she means well, but her playful nature often gets the better of her. When she sees that she has really hurt someone (which fortunately it hardly ever comes to that), she does feel guilty and tries to set it right, even if the other party does not want it. Due to having no home and her difficulty keeping friends, she is very lonely, and only wants someone to call a friend. However, due to her antics and behavior in general, this is a challenge for her. History She was made on Homeworld, but for obvious reasons she left on her own with only the objects in her pocket dimension to take with her. She has moved from place to place, meeting many individuals and often causing trouble for them through her pranks and misguided attempts to help or amuse them. Powers and Abilities Rainbow Pyrite has the same standard abilities as any other Gem, including shape shifting, agelessness, bubble formation, and retreating into her gemstone to recover from injury (which rarely happens). Unique Abilities Rainbow Pyrite possesses abilities that cannot be described in any other way than magic, and some of these more often than not get her into trouble. Her powers include: * Illusions: She can create images of things out of thin air or cause individuals to see or hear phenomena that are not actually present. In the former scenario, sometimes these objects, inanimate or otherwise, are tangible and therefore seem very real, but eventually disappear as they do not truly exist. * Portal Formation: With the snap of a finger, Rainbow Pyrite can generate entryways to other locations or a pocket dimension of her own creation. With these she can retrieve or store objects and even living things, and travel great distances in an instant. * Gravity Resistance: She can defy gravity in many ways, such as walking on walls and ceilings, or simply floating in the air. This also applies to her interactions with other objects, as she can lift extremely heavy ones that she touches with almost no effort. Relationships TBA Trivia * She is the third character created by MissFitt to not be inspired by a Doll Divine design. Gallery General Screenshots Category:MissFitt characters Category:MissVerse Category:OCs Category:Gemsonas Category:Pyrites Category:Gems